1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display suppressing reflection by external light.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-emitting display device which has an organic light emitting diode emitting light to display an image. Light is emitted when excitons generated by combining electrons and holes in an organic emission layer fall from an excited state to a ground state, and the light from a matrix of OLEDs results in an image.
However, when an OLED display is used in high intensity lighting conditions, the generation of a black image and an overall image contrast are reduced due to reflection of light received from the environment.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.